Angel Sanctery
by Eponine-Paddy-Cullen-Baldock
Summary: Bella Swan is an angel, she became an angel in 1918, She is mated if Edward cullen Vampire. she becoms a fallen angel to be with him. See how their story unravel. Cannon pairings. Vampires are vampires and not interfirance from Jake or the Valtorri. R&R hope you enjoy
1. prolog

**Angel Sanctery.**

**Prolog**

Hi my name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella, I am an Angel from a small place called Angel Sabctery. Our job in heaven is to go and collect all souls that has died. I have been an Angel since 1918, I was dying of the Spanish Infuenza the other side of Chicago. It was January 16th and I had turned 18 on the september 13th 1917.

That same year I died on the September 12th a boy of the age 17 was dying of the Spanish Influenza; I was sent down to collect his soul but the unthinkable happend he was changed into a vampire. He was changed by a doctor there he was a 'vegaterian' vampire he was called Carlisle Cullen. I left knowing that my Edward would be in safe hands. I watched my mate over the decades, just as it was hitting the centry mark something amazing happend. This is Mine and Edward's story.


	2. Good news

**Chapter 1 **

**B.P.O.V**

_90 years later._

Here I am on my day off Sunday, The day of rest or so they say. Today like every other Sunday the only day I look forward for. It is the day I get all to myself doing what ever I wished. So I am sitting in my room looking through mt looking glass where I watch my mate and his family, in till I have to work again come Monday. I sometimes go and see him when I am aloud to or when I am working, the good part of that is that he can see me but he can sense me pressance which is noce for me, and his family as he is always such a grouch when I am not near him. So when I am there he has a massive smile and plays my lullaby that he wrote for me, one afternoon I was allowed to see him.

"Bella can you please come to the throne room please, I would like to speak with you please. Thank you." God calls to me, pulling me out of my musing and mopy mood. Knowing that Loard God does not like it when we are sad.

"Yes my Lord, I will be with you in a minute." I stand up, out of my chair to leave. "GoodBye my love, my soul, my life. See you soon my Edward." I say under my breath. I walk down the halls to the throne room.

"My Lord you called for me. With what do I owe the pleasure my Lord?" I ask him in my most happest voice I can master in this mood.

"Well Bella, my daughter I can see that you are unhappy here. Am I right my child are you unhappy." My master askes me knowing the answer before it has escaped my mouth. Asking me to speak nothing but the truth to my master I answer.

"Yes my Lord I am unhappy here. I long to be in the arms of the man I love, but he wont be dying any time soon as he is of the undead. He is a vampire my Lord. My mate, my only love is forced to walk the face of the Earth without me I see him in so much pain. Playing depressing music on his piano, constantly putting up walls while he is around hos family/covern as they are all mates. It pains me to see him so. My Lord, let me leave here as an Angel that has fallen to be with him please. I am empty, in so much pain when I am away from him please." I beg as I am desprate to go and be with my Edward. To see him happy all the time.

"Bella my child I will grant you your wish as long as you bring him to meet us and invite some of us the you wedding as I know you have no real family." I feel so enlightend and happy at the news I have just reicived.

"Thank you, Thank you a million times thank you. I do not know how to re-pay you, my Lord I will not let you down." I rushed over my words. It goes to show that I am more than excited.

"Bella a couple of things you must know. You can have children when that time comes I will send some Angels to help you and Edward as well as the rest of the family through it, you must return when you are hurt or feeling weak. You must get Edward to bite you on your wedding night and you must bite him and drink one anothers blood, so that he can be allowed to enter with you to come here as it is a bond that can never be broken. Vampire venom has not affect to you at all but yours will have a little affect on Edward, his eyes will turn back to there orgianal color and he will also need to learn how to make our own diet. That is all you may now go and join you mate on Earth." With my Lords last words a bright white light serrounded me, blinding me. There was a shift and change in the atmosphere and all went black.


	3. Mystry Girl

**Chapter 2 **

**E.P.O.V**

Today is one of the rare sunny day's in Forks Washington D.C and I am out hunting in the nearby forest hunting deer or elk, maybe the accasional mountain lion if I am lucky. Alice has just left me to hunt on my own as the others are all hunting with their mates, while i dwell in self pitty, guilt and pain. They don't like being all couply around me as they all feel sorry and pitty for me.

"I am just destained to walk this world alone." I mutter under my breath.

"_No your not Edward, she may not even be born yet or she is some where else_." Alice thinks to me. It was only loud anoth for any vampire close to me will be able to hear it.

"Alice just leave me alone, you know it is not true. You know that the fates or forces of this Earth, will me to be alone intil I die. This is the price I have to pay for all the sins and wrong I have done, the suffering I have caused people when I went throught that time. I don't deserve to be happy Alice. I took peoples happeness and lives away." I tell Alice my back to her the whole time so she could not see my face, I know that she would not be able to see my facel expresion and not cry out and worry our other family members.

"Edward, don't you dare sa that you are _worthy _and she is out there somewhere ok. Just don't ever say that. Esme will not stand for such words about her first son even if they were spocken by his voice, through you mouth!" Alice scolded me hoping to be able to get me to think straight.

"Alice let me be. Let me submarge myself in my thoughts and guilt. Go be with Jasper he needs you more than I." I tell her with an emotionless voice, as soon as the words left my mouth I ran fearther into the forest hoping to get away from all the thoughts just for once.

I reached my meadow which is in the heart of the forset. The meadow was filled with many wonderful wild flowers, blooming all colours of the rainbow. My favorite flower is the Brown and White one, it is rare to find according to Esme.

I sat layed back looking up to the sky remanising over past lives, towns, my wrong doings. Suddenly a blindingly bright light submergerd the meadow in a warm glow. The blinding light made me cover my eye's. By the time I could look back they're, there was a extraordinary beautiful creature lying in the heart of the meadow. Her face so peaceful. The creature had the most stunning pair of wings pure white with brown flecks in them.

"So beautifull. Such a magnificant creature. Truely an Angel sent from heaven." I breathed out not able to hold it in. The magnificent creature's eye's started to flutter, the long lashes stroking her softly everytime making her stir a little from the sensation.

**B.P.O.V**

I was coming too, I could hear two lots of shallow breathing, and only one heart beat. I could feel the soft, warm grass which lays under my motionless body. I could feel an intense stare coming from the left side of me.

"Mmmm" I moaned out waiting to be able to move. "Edward... Find Edward Cullen. Earth. Meadow. Hunting. Strength." I mumble out singular words not being able to form a cohirant thought let alone and actual sentance.

My eyes finaly open, I turn my head to the left where the stare is comeing from. I end up stareing into golden eye's. They belong to a greek good with bronze tossled hair, I for some reason recoginise this greek god from somewhere. It hits me its Edward. My Edward, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I found him.

"Edward, Edward Cullen right?." I ask really rather then state, he just stears at me un-blinking.

**E.P.O.V.**

"Edward, Edward Cullen right?" The mysterous creature asks me. How does she know my name. Why do I feel like I have met her before tonight. What is it with her strang brown eye's with blue and gold fliks in them.


	4. First Hunt and Profession of Love

**Chapter 3 **

**B.P.O.V**

"How do you know my name? Why do I feel like I have met you before today?" Edward asks me looking confused and slightly conserned. I stand up and walk over to him, my wings stayed by my side as I don't have anoth strenght right know to fold them up and put them away.

"Edward, my name is Isabella Swan and I used to live in heaven in a small section called Angel Sanctery, there we would collect and help the new souls and Angels to adjust to there new life. You know me because before Carlisle turned you into a vampire I came to your room and told you my name and what was going to happen to you, and why I was there. Edward I am the same Angel that came to collect you and your soul. I was there with you while you changed, that is why you hardly made any sound. Edward I am your mate, as you are mine." I tell him, Edward just collapsed on the floor slobbing.

"Bella. Oh my Isabella. I have found you again, oh how I have missed you so my Isabella. My only love." Edward sobed as he ran towards me. he imbraced me in his strong, cool arms. Caconing me with his heavenly scent of lilac and sunshine. He also inhealed my scent as I did to him at the same time.

"Edward. I have missed you greatly. So much so I begged my Lord to let me stay with you for all eternity. It took this long as he could not stand to see one of his best Angels to go, I always brought the souls and Angels back well informed and comforted and I was one of the most powerful Angels as well. He only let me leave as he could so how much pain I was in and how much pain you where in as well;he could not stand to see both his chilren in pain. I hope you can forgive me for making you wait so long for me, your soul mate, your only love." I begged Edward while I hold his hand between both of my small hands looking him in his eye's.

"Bella. My Bella I forgive you as there is really nothing to forgive. I knew you was out there and that I would find you soon anothe. I love you so much my Bella." Edward paused thinking of how to phrase the next part to my long speech. "And what do you mean that God could not stand to see both his children in pain. Bella I am a vampire. Damned to hell, a Devil not an Angel. I am not pure and good or whatever you call it, I am damned, I have killed people before. I have left Carlisle for a decade before. I could see and hear in the thoughts of the humans I killed what I was doing, I am a monster, evil, forever damned." Edward had a distant expression, living his past again, remebering all the people he had looked in the eyes when is had killed them.

"Edward, you only killed the people who was being masochistic, you saved more lives then you ever took. You saved hundreuds of people just by killing the rapists, sireal killers, and drug dealers. For that God is enternaly greatful you gave life's to others let them families and grow old and see the world." I told him willing for him to see and hear the sinciraty and truth behind what I have said.

"Bella that does not excuse that I have killed people and that I am a monster damned to hell regardless of what you say. I cannot exept, it as I know it is not the truth." Edward said this turning out of my hands, walking away from me. "Bella I could..."

"No you can't hurt me. I am tuffer then you think, Yes you have hurt people before but you also saved people. You and your family have been excepted into the house of God, you refuse to follow the natural path of feeding and living off of human blood. No you created a new life style, and helping human beings to thrive, I have watched you through the centry that I have not been with you, so has God, you will see this when the time is right. But right now I need to hunt and feed to get my energy leavel back up so I can fold up mu wings into my back. Do you know where I can find some Blue Bells and a mountain lion." I ask Edward knowing full well that he will know where I can find such thing's.

"Yes there are Blue Bells here in the meadow and a mountain lion up in the mountians. Why do you need Blue Bells and a moutain lion? My love." Edward askes confused as to why I should need such thing's.

"I need them to gain energy and to servive, although I can servive off of the blood of any animal as long as my energy leavel is reasonabley exeptable. The Blue Bell and mountain lion are symbalism for things and hold strong powers up in Angel Sanctery." I tell him this as looking around the meadow for the Blue Bells. I spot some and run towards them and collect a small bunch of them in my hand. I put them in the small satural I carry around with me.

"Bella if you don't mind me asking but what do they symbolise?" Edward askes me following me to help. I start to fly to the foot of the moutain, Edward reaching the foot at the same time. I fly down to him.

"Edward do you mind if I carry you up to the peak of the moutain. It is apparently quite an adrealine rush, and I would love to show you as well." I ask looking down at my hands embaresed.

"Why Bella I am a lot heavyer then your average back pake or soul you know but by all means please do. And what do they symbolise, the Blue Bells and the mountain lion that is?" He walks over to my a waiting arms, as I enclose him in my arms I fly upwards tp the peak of the moutain top.

"Edward you are no heavyer than a feather. And if you must know they symbolise. The blood of a moutain lion symbolises, strength, cunning as well as weakness and cowardness. The Blue Bells symbolise, inhance beauty and compassion as well as immortality. As Blue Bells come back year after year, Winter after Winter." I say to Edward looking down at his face for his reaction to the reasons why.

"Bella, thats amazing, it's also meaningful and such a councidance as moutain lion happens to be my favourite animal to hunt. And I love you all the same, nothing will ever change that." Edward showed and radiated so much love and deviosion as well as delight and happeness. You can also see this by his voice and Butterscoch eye's so deep and pure.

"Edward I am about to land, I can smell two over in that part of the vegiation. Thats one for you and one for me, thats if you would like to join me and a light snake." I start to desend a couple of feet away from the mountain lions. I crush the Blue Bells in my hand to make a liquid that I let side out of my hand in to the little flask and drink the sweet nectore till the flask is empty and smelling of nectore again. I looked back at Edward before running of towards the moutain lion, I crouch down low my eye's zoning into the pulse point. Seeing the thick crimson blood pulse through the vein. I jump giving the lion a liitle time to react to it's attack by the time it has sensed my presanse near by, I have already brocken it's neck sinking my teeth into its neck sucking the lions life blood from his veins. I can feel myself getting stronger, I can sense the glow that surounds me whenever I am happy, energized freash from the hunt, or I am in danger. It is a warning or signal to others of my moods it glows different colours, depending on the mood. Red is anger, Green is energized and freshly hunted, Purple is when I am happy and amber when I am in danger.

I hardly noticed that Edward had finished his lion and is know inface watching me.

"Your so beautiful, you are as grazeful as a Gazell." I blushed at his words glowing a new colour one I have never glowed before, but I can see I will glow this colour alot in our near future together. "Bella you are glowing. Just positivly glowing a bright, pure Gold well your wings and eye's are." I laugh happly content, Edward has the same look as me. We gradually have gotten closer like two magnets drawn to each other an invisable pull pulling us closer.

"Bella, I love you." Edward leans down and kisses me passiontly, taking my breath away which I do not really need as such.

"I love you too Edward" I say against his lips, a smile breaking out on both our faces.


	5. meeting the family pt1

**Chapter 4**

**E.P.O.V**

I watched as my love ran into the woodland, I was stunned to say the least. My love is so beautiful and graceful, which she has possesed in her Angelic life. She breaks the lions neck with little effort and no hesitation like one would think such a graceful creature would have. I follow her actions before the lion could escape my clutches and dainy me the satisfaction of it's sweet blood trickle with ease down my fire bound throat.

I looked up at my love who was stearing at me. She was positively glowing.

"Your so beautiful, you are as grazeful as a Gazell." She blushes at my words it is as if nobody has ever spocken these words to her. I plane to tell her and see her blush in our future. "Bella you are glowing. Just positivly glowing a bright, pure Gold well your wings and eye's are." She laughs, I can see that she is happy and content. I could feel my face look acsacly the same I can here my own bell like laugh bounce of the tress around us making a wonderful harmoney together.

"Bella, I love you." I lean down to kiss my Bella passiontly. She kisses me back with just as much passion and more force as well. I could tell that I took her breath away.

"I love you too Edward" She says against my cold lips. I could feel a smile spread across my face, as well as a smile spread across hers.

Bella leand her forehead on my own, She smelt sweet and floral, like freashia's but yet there was no fire in my throat. No temptation to drink her blood, just the desire to protect and love her, to always be with her. She really is my soul mate, my one and only true love.

"Edward, it's getting late you might want to go home to your family. I will be right here when you get back tomorrow. We can tell your family about us and my history at a later date I think it is just to soon to tell your family, they might not trust me or why I am here this early. I just don't want to put any strain between you and your family, thats not what I want to happen to you.

I know that Rosalie will show jelousy as well as resentment and anger, Jasper will want to protect Alice from me so he will be unsure of anything for awhile. Alice will be so excited and happy that she has a new friend and shopping buddy as well as a new sister to be. Emmett will tell never ending jokes and will be happy that he has a new toy to play with and torment. Esme and Carlisle will be so happy and excited that you have finally found your mate.

I will go to forks high school with you and I can change my sceadule to match yours and slowly intergrate with you and your family. I can buy my own place and you can spend nights if you would like, we can hunt together as well." I looked at Bella like she has grown to heads I could not let her do that. It goes aganst my ethics. A true gentalman will not have their love stay outside on ther streets on their own ever. She must of seen my exoression as she went on talking again trying to make me see sense.

"Edward I am only thinking of your family." Bella said with pain evident in her voice as well as conviction, fighting with emotions in her chochlaty orbs which has a tinge if gold flecks as well. I personaly don't think that is the best idea I have lost and lived with out her and I don't plan to do it again, there must be away that I can convince her to stay with me and my family. I know there might be some problem's; they will pass aventually as everything does.

"Bella just come back to my house and meet the family at the least in till you have your own place. I have been without you for so long I can't let you leave me again no matter how short the distance shall be. Please love, stay with us, the others will understand love. Yes they will have those reactions no denying that. But they cannot deny the diffesrence they will see in me because of you. They already know your name and they know a little about you as well. Well the bits I know of you from the brief incounter we had in July 1918. Please, Bella, my love. Please stay with me." I begged her, my voice cracking in some area's. I can see that she is trying to fight conflicting thoughts and emotions, as back when both of us were still be human we would not stay in the others home unless we were chaperoned and only then it would be to meet the parent's for on reason or another. So she like me was old fashiond in every way possible so ethnics and piorities will be the same as each others.

"Edward, I don't know it's not really how I was brought up as you know and I can't imposse on you and your family like that. They do not know we but I know them as I saw them grow and change and be part of your family, I don't think they will like that very much don't you. I will come to visit tonight and then I will come back to the meadow. Tomorrow I will go and find a small place and enroll into school. Okay.!" My Bella said to me trying to convince herself more than me.

"Bella, come to see my family and get to know them and tell them anything about you that they ask. If you answer all or most of there questions then they will have no reason to think you are of any danger to me and my family." I ask her rather than demand this time to help her out with her thoughts and emothions.

" Okay, lets go than Edward if you want to be there before dawn breaks out." Bella told me stating the obvious which I have not yer. "Well Edward do you want to go or not." Bella mockrnly slapped my arm and I felt it which was a shock, Bella is so small and fragile I didn't think that she could posses such power and strength.

"Yes come on then." I replyed in a daze. Bella looked at me sheepishly as if not sure how to ask what beautiful question she has in side that magnificent head of her's

"Do you mind if I fly, I could carry you too or we can run back to yours."I looked at Bella a little stunned at what she has asked.

"Of course, I would like to fly with you. But one question how do you know were I live as you know it is in running distance." I asked Bella, all she did was open her arms wide to let me step into her warm embrace. I heard her wings unravel with a great 'woosh', I clasped my hands in hers. Bella's chest was flushed right up to my back making her arms cage me in so I would not fall out of her soft yet srong, warm embrace.

"I know where you live as I saw it through my looking glass and I can follow your scent as well so it would not have been a problem." Bella told me as we left the ground of our meadow and up through the green canopys of the trees. The trees swaying to the slight breeze, dancing to the sweet song that mother nature has blessed this Earth and forest with. We climbed higher intil we could fly straight towards my house with out hitting into the trees and to give Bella more room to streach her amazing wings, the wings that I would see when they came down. They created a warm glow to show us the way, her wings are still glowing the pure gold colour signaling that she is in love. I am so enlighted that it is me who makes her wings and eyes glow that gold colour and no-one well else. I was going to inroduce my mate to my family. Finialy.

Bella started to desend towards the front garden to my house but still a little ways into the woodland so she can ravel in her wings, so not to alert the rest of my family.

"You read Bella? I promise that they are not going to do anything to rash, I will protect you no matter what. I love you and no one will ever change that." Bella just took my hand kissed the back of it and slowly walked forward, we both jumped over the river together. When we looked up we saw that the whole family was sitting in the front room looking out the window at the sight before them. Bella started to pull her hand away but I griped it tighter. I did not want her to be afriad of my family in any way starting with showing them our bond togther,

"Edward what if they do not approve of me. What if they do not like the idea of you being with me. What if..." I cover her mouth with my free hand, all her insercurities and doubts from announcing themselves.

"Bella, all that matters is how we feel about each other and love each each other with the whole of our heart's and soul's for the rest of etrnity. Bella I love you and that is all that matters." Bella looks me, her eye's are the gateway to her pure soul as well as her mesmerising thoughts which are quite and shut off to me. I wounder why I will have to ask her sometime soon.

"I love you too Edward, more than my own life. But you have to understand were I am coming from. I don't rememeber my parents and I was an only child so don't rememeber much about the hole family ideal. I only know of what I have _seen_. I know your family is a lot closer than most and you all are very over pretective of one another and I don't want to come between you guys." Bella tells me. I look down at her face. I touched my lips to her forehead leaving a lingering kiss there.

"Bella do not freat my love, they will love you beacuse you make me happy." I answer her truethly.


	6. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ

**A/N: ****Hay it's me. I feel like I should owe you an explenation as to why you are all waiting so long, know don't shout at me but angry reviews will be taken into account.**

**I am finding it hard to write the next chapter I have all these ideas I just can't get them on to paper or in this case word. Know I will try and update soon. I am currently working on my other story 'Without you'. **

**So until ferther notice this story will be on hold. **

**If you, my readers have any ideas please tell me and I will see what I can do with them you will also get a shout out.**

**I am yet again greatfuly sorry. **

**Love **

**Spike-Jasper-Shane-Baldock.**

**xoxoxo**

**(Iesha) **


	7. My Immortal Love

**Chapter 5.**

**B.P.O.V**

We walked through the door holding hands, I made sure to cover my scent knowing that Jasper was the most sensitive to human blood. Though I am an angel and immortal my blood still sings to those of the undead, immortals' such as vampires. I could feel all of their scents in the air, Honeysuckle, Cherry bloosm, Sunshine, Lilac. I could feel their spirts like auras hanging around them all of them had bright white spirts, not one was clouded by inpurity, they had a black ring around them as anyother immortal will have, it shows that they are of the undead sociaty.

Edward looked down at me, his eyes stearing into mine. His eyes smouldered with love and want, dessier, as well as age. I steared back trapped in those golden orbs, my own eyes swimming with love and dessier as well as worry, fear.

"Bella, love there is no need for you to worry or fear my family. They will love you I know that as they want me to be happy." Edward said his voice dripping with onfidance and conviction.

I heard commotion coming from upstairs, doors banging into the walls as they were opened with a harsh jolt. Foot steps rushing towards the staricase, the steps sounded like a heard of dear gently running and leaping through meadows and woodland. The dears' dance a greacful ballet just like the vampiers do.

Alice was the first down the stairs, I held my breath and stepped a little closser to Edward hidding away. I'm not usualy known to be shy but I am not used to all these people or how the sibbling thing works. Jasper stood in front of Alice bent at the knees and waist in a protective stance. Emmett did the same to Rosalie a couple of steps behind Jasper and Alice, the only two vampires that did not seem to be protective towards each other or hostile agenst me was Carlisle and Esme the Mother and Father of the family.

"Edward who and what is that thing standing behind you." Rosalie hissed at Edward. Edward was not so happy with her hostility, even her thoughts by the way that he crouched down in a protective stanze infront of me hissing and growing at her, this then turned in to hissing at his othe family members when their thoughts went down the same road as what ever one Rosalies did.

"I'm sorry Edward, I shall leave I do not want to cause any trouble between you and your family. You know where to find me if you need me Edward." I turned and ran into the forset I let my wings unfold. My wings spreed like the oceans wide crashing waves when they hit the beach.

"Bella wait..." Was the last thing I heard before I got to far to hear Edward or the others say.

I flew up in the clouds, loving the warm sensation tthe clouds gave off when ever my body or wings touched them. I suddenly swooped low heading for the trees knowing that the meadow is only a little ways away know.

I broke through the trees to land in the middle of the meadow. I let the tears escape my eyes, it was like a damn had been brocken inside my eyes, the damn had been brocken and it was not going to fix so easierly. I curled in on myself, I held my knees to my chest, my arms wrapped around them hands interlocking to keep them their, for the first time I felt so lonly, so fragial.

I did not here the approach of foot steps, notice another scent and spirt in the area untill I felt hands picking me up and holding me to a cold solid chest where the heart should beat but did not do so.

"Bella, love. It is ok know I am here, no one is going to hurt you. My family are very sorry for the way that they acted towards you. They were put on edge when they could not feel you scent when we walked in, please. Love come back they want to meet you afficaly I told them how you are different but not what you are, thats all up to you." Edward finished his rant still rocking me steaderly, my crying is now just strangled hiccups and sniffs. He stood up with me still in his arms cradddled to his chest. "I love you Bella never forget that. My angel, my love." He wisperd into my ear, his cool honey and sunshine scented breath washed over my face, clearing all worry and doubt in its traks as it did so.

"I love you to Edward, never forget it, my love, my immortal, you will always have all of me." I reaplied to his words, not fighting to get out of his arms as he ran towards his home.

**A.P.O.V**_(Alice)_

I heard Edward talking to someone down stairs but I Could not see them nor smell their scent, Edwards future had blurred some mere minutes ago and I could not work out why. Jasper obviously feeling my distress had held me close for a little while.

"Alice, whats the matter why so distressed." Jasper whisperd to me lovingly, moving his hands up and down my arms trying to sooth me from my state of distress and shock.

"There is someone near the house with Edward but I cannot see them nor smell their scent, Jasper do you think he is fine. I worry Jasper." I cried hidding me face in his chest, I could feel calm and tranquility wash over me in powerful waves. " I can hardly see Edwards future it is all fuzzy and everything. Do you think it could be the thing he is with." I wisperd.

I heard them talking down stairs, I could here the others running to their doors making them crash against the wall as they throw them open to the unknown womans voice. I rushed to our door and ran down the stairs. I stopped second to the bottom, there standing by Edwards side was the most stunning women ever. Her hair reached mid back and it ran down in barrel curls, a chocolate brown unlike others I have ever seen. Her eyes the most striking Brown with Glod flecks in them they swam with so much emotion which is slightly odd for a woman her age.

I sniffed the air and nothing, no scent at all. All our futures were blurry and fuzzy but it was still there all but one person was the most annoying to look at and that is the figure standing next to Edward.

_Edward what have you brought with you. She is abnormal, she should not be here. Edward she is a threat to me and the others._

Edward I could see did not like this he slipped into a defensive crouch in front of the strange woman. By then I Could feel the others have done that same as me and only made the situation worsse, Jasper was crouched like Edward in front of me.

"I'm sorry Edward, I shall leave I do not want to cause any trouble between you and your family. You know where to find me if you need me Edward." The strange woman said, before she ran out of the house and into the forest which surrounds the house.

"Why did you have to act so hostile about her, she has done nothing wrong she's been her for all of half a day and you go and make her run away from me. I brought her here to for you to meet her. _Bella_ is not a threat to use, nor is _Bella_ abnormal. _Bella _happens to be my mate and has been since I first laid eyes on her. Bella is different and is loverly only if you could all see that. Now if you do not mind I have a mate to go and console and try to see if she will stay in a hotal the night with me untill fearther notice." Edward shouted his voice torn and angry, his eyes had darkend a shade darker then onyx and that is hard to do in any situation for the undead.

"Edward we are sorry, I'm sure that if you bring her back we can all try again. We are sorry about the way we acted and we would like to get to know her better." Esme siad, she was always the careing one out of us. I think that is why she was the mother of the family she has such strong maternal one, Rose is as well but she is so negative she cannot see what is in front of her at all.

Edward stormed out of the door running to the forest just like Bella did. I looked round at the room everyone was stunned, still as a statue. We could not belive what we have done. Edward has had to cope with being in a house with a set of three mates, and we just made his run off. We did not even think twice to why Edward haad crouched or why she was here.

"Oh God. We...We have...God what did we do...We might not see Edward for sometime or even the strange girl. We may have ruined Edwards chance at ever finding love." Esme sobbed, hidding her face into Carlisles chest, he wrapped his arms around her, his left hand strocking her hair. Trying to comfert her the best he can.

I was shocked that Jasper had not tried to minipulate the mood of the house. He must feel disgusted and guilty too strongly himself to not be able to minipulate or influance our emotions.

No longer then an hour later did we here the sound of a heart beat and one set of foot falls. We looked around each other and silently agreed to behaive and listen to this Bella creature.

**A/N:**** Well here it is the chapter most of you have waited months to read. I have finaly managed Chapter 5. I hope you all apraciant it and will bere with me on getting the next chapter up. I know it may not be brillent or the best but it will do for know. If you are knew to my reading matiral then you may or may not of read Without you. Without you is the better one out of the two. I recomend it. **


	8. My Sleeping Angel

_**A/N: Hay readers. I know it has been a long time since I updated but here is the next chapter. I had lost faith in this story in all honesty. But with so many reviews asking me to write the next chapter or to carry on I had to do so. and here it is.**_

_**I do not own twilight or any of the chatacters I only own the plot. **_

**Chapter 6**

_'Previouly on Angel Sanctery._

_No longer then an hour later did we here the sound of a heart beat and one set of foot falls. We looked around each other and silently agreed to behaive and listen to this Bella creature.'_

**E.P.O.V **

_Over laps a little on the last bit of Bella's P.O.V_

I hold Bella tightly close to my chest and rock her back and forth hoping her cries slow down, I don't like it when she is in pain. It hurts my heart.

"Bella, love. It is ok know I am here, no one is going to hurt you. My family are very sorry for the way that they acted towards you. They were put on edge when they could not feel you scent when we walked in, please. Love come back they want to meet you afficaly I told them how you are different but not what you are, thats all up to you." I say to Bella hoping that she will understand and will come back and give my family another chance. I don't want to hurt Esme's feelings by leaving the family. I am still rocking her slightly while she cried, they aventuly turned into strangled hiccups and sniffles. I stood up slowley and gently with her crushed lightly to my chest as I did so. I was to afraide to let her go while she was in this vulnerable state. "I love you Bella never forget that. My angel, my love." I whisperd intp her ear, letting my breath wash over her face hoping it will help to calm her. I heard her take a deep breath, hold it for a couple of seconds then release it with a sigh.

"I love you to Edward, never forget it, my love, my immortal, you will always have all of me." My love replied to me, her eyes staring intently into mine bearing my soul to her. She made me a different man and made me believe I had a soul.

I ran with her back to my house to my family, not once did she make a move to get down to walk, nor did she fight me to go back to our meadow to stay there. She willingly cam with me, back to my place. Back to my family...Our family even.

I reached the edge of the forest line, I could here everyone in the house, shuffling, and breathing. I could tell they were nervous by their frantic thoughts. I looked down at My Angle. She looked so peacful, resting her head on my chest as she sleept as though I was the world's most comfest pillow and not a rock, cold vampire.

Walking to the door not wanting to wake my Bella up from her slumber after the short day she has had, full of stress and overwhelming emotions. I walked through the back door and walk a little faster then human speed but not complete speed as I did not want to jolt her. I headed to the stairs, ignoring my family as I went, I knew that if I stoped to talk that they would wake, my sleeping Angle.

I drew closer to my bedroom, when a thought hit me, I don't hold possession of a bed. I never really needed one until knnow. I walked into my room, with the thought of placing her on my leather couch and going to one of the spare bedrooms and borrowing one of those beds till Bella and I go bed hunting later on.

My bedroom is white with one entire wall made out of glass that over looks the back garden, I could see directly into the vast exspence of the forest. See the birds fly to and from their nest, the tree's as they blow gently in the slight breeze as the wind pased through them, see each and every shade of green and brown in every leaf as the rustled due to the wind and other animals. Along another wall held a bookself filled with CD's and Vinals from varying years, placed in order of year, artiest, and lastly my favoiret, near the bottom of it, 3 feet from the floor was a gap big anoth to fit a bed as well as my complicated looking stearo, which aloud me to also listen to my vinal records aswell. My jearnals of the years and other varying books laid sprawled across my leather sofa infront of the glass wall, the flat screen T.V placed on the wall to the left of the door in front of the sofa, it had all the mordern mod-cons. I did not care for it all though.

I looked round my room again feeling as though something is off about it. It was not until I looked around the room for the thired time that I finaly realised the king size bed, nestled in the gap underneth my stearo. I walked over and placed Bella on the already folded over, black saten sheets, her compection seemed to stand out within the covers. I cover her up before I leave to have a quick talk with my family. I get to the door when I hear a mumbled noise. I stop and listen again. I am shocked to hear Bella's voice.

"Edward...Hold me...stay don't go...I'm sorry...I love you...Edward..." I walk back to my Bella worried that she is awake, but I find that she is still sound out. My Bella, my Angle, talks in her sleep. I obaid her, I climed into the bed and wraped my arms around her waist. She moved closer to me, nestling her head into my chest, wraping her arms around my waist like I did to her. I Placed my head on her shoulder and nestled my nose into her hair, and inheald her scent. I closed my eye's bocking out the rest of the house and their thoughts to lay peacfully in my Bellas arms, as if I was asleep myself.

**A/N: ****I would like to do a shout out to two people who are reading this story that I had lost so much faith in that I was contemplating on putting up for adoption. I am glade that I did not as I would not have recived these lovely reviews that made me write this chapter, these people are;**

**7lynn7 **

**kim who is a guest reader. **

**Thank you both for your reviews, this chapter is especially for you two hope you enjoy it. **


	9. Bella's story

**A/N: I do not own Twilight nor do I own the story, wished I did though but who does not.**

**Chapter 7 **

**B.P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sun shinning through the window, I rolled over to see Edward laying next to me with his eye's closed, He looked so young and peaceful. As if nothing in the world could tear him down. I know for a fact that he does not sleep, vampires as a rule does not sleep, there bodies no longer require the rest from the passing of night to sunlight. I bend my head down to brush my lips to his. Edwards lips stretch in to a small smile as I did so.

"Edward, time to wake up. The sun is shining and your family is pacing the floor." I sighed as he smiled wide, groaning out his displeasure. " Edward we need to go and talk to them that is what we agreed on, you know it as well. It will only be worse the longer you put it off." I gave him a quick kiss and got up from the bed.

I ran out the door and down the flight of stairs before I heard a set of footsteps coming up behind me.

"Bella...Bella stop please." Edward whispers from down the corridor. I stop at the top of the second light and see that there is still another flight before we get to were I can hear the family waiting for us.

"Edward...come on I thought you was meant to be faster then me. I guess you are not as fast as I have seen you to be." I teased him knowing that it would make him get to me faster, just to show me that I am wrong and that he can move as fast as I have seen him.

"Angel, that is being mean." He pouted as he turned me around, it was unsuccessful as he was trying to to smile through it. I carried on walking down the stairs, I stopped on the landing of the second floor, I did not realise before that the Family were talking until now. I stopped, which made Edward to stop and wrap his arms around me.

"Angel what is it? Why have you stopped?." Edward asked franticly moving his hands down my arms, his eyes scanning my profile to make sure that I was not hurt anywhere.

"Edward, I am fine. Your family are talking about something but it is slightly unclear, can you hear what they are saying, are they mad or just inpatient for us to get there so I can explain my past to them... Edward what if the wont like me even then. I could understand yesterday, I was unexpected and unknown I still am. Edward I can't take you from your family, I never really had a family and the one I had I don't remember them much just the names of them and that is it...Edward I can't lose you not again...I have once, never again. " I cried heartbroken by the thought of having to leave Edward again.

"Angel, Love you will never lose me, not know, not ever. I love you to much for that to happen. My family will come round and love you eventually... My family are just uncertain right now, they don't know you or anything about you. Once they know they will be less apprehensive." Edward said, pure honesty in his voice, Edward hugged me to his chest rocking me back and forth, it seemed as though hours went by but it was only a couple of minutes.

We carried on down the stairs me still in his arms as we walked, the house was amazing, it was white with paintings and artefacts through the years sprawled around the house with order, on the last flight of stairs there was a photo frame filled with graduation caps that I had seen them acquire over the years. The house was very much looked after, I knew that that was all down to the mother in the family the third to be created into this family of vampires.

We walked into the main living area where the whole family is sitting waiting for us to come down. We walk over to the open love seat, Edward is the first to sit down pulling me along with him to sit on his lap. The room is filled with so much awkward silence that you could cut it with a blunt butter knife. I look at Edward who smiles at me and kisses my nose, nodding for me to tell my tale.

"Well...Um, I guess that no one wants to start with pleasantries, but to get right to the point..." I laugh trying with no avail to lighten to mood in the room. They all nodded at me confirming my statement.

" I guess I should start from the beginning then...I was born as Isabella Marie Swan on September 13th 1900, I was the first and last born to Charles and Renee Swan...I think I don't remember my family much...I was born in Chicago Illinois, Forest Park... I grew up always 10 years older then I was, my mother used to joke saying I was born in my mid 30's and got older every year. By the age of 8 I was cooking the main meals in the house, I would look after my mother and father as if they were the children and I was the parents. I don't remember if I had friends, or if I was in a relationship at all. I played the flute and violin from a young age until the faithful day. It was two weeks before my 18th birthday, I had fallen ill to what my family suspected the flu, it got worse never better. My mother and father worried for me, days on end I would constantly go in and out of a fever and conciseness. Three days before my birthday my father paid for a doctor to come out to our house as it was near impossible to move me from my bed with out me screaming out in excruciating pain. The doctor gave my parent the awful news that I in fact had the Spanish Influenza and that it had to much of a hold on me that they could not help me, but they could help my parents to keep them from getting the influenza as bad as I did. I dies the next day in my sleep. I saw my body laying on my bed, I could not understand what was going on until this figure appeared next to me, he never told me his name just that I was safe and that I was going to Angel Sanctuary and that I would be in safe hands. That was then that I realised that I was dead and that was why my mother and father was crying over my body. I never got to say goodbye or tell them that I loved them one last time, I had been so out of it for weeks. I for months watched through my looking glass up in Angel Sanctuary watching over them until they died but they never came to me, they went to Heaven where they could live in peace and not have to worry about anything but concentrating on relaxing and having fun..." I stopped and looked up at everyone, they looked like they would cry if they could. Edward tightened his hold on me, I looked over at him and smiled a small smile.

"the year 1918 in the month of June, I was sent down to earth by God to look over this bronzed haired,green eyed boy. This young man was lying in a hospital cot, another member of Angel Sanctuary had already been to collect the souls of his mother and father. I was standing in the corner to his room waiting for the moment that was upon us, I looked at me and smiled. It was crooked and small, it faltered when a doctor came in. the doctor had the most purest of blonde hair, he was deathly pale, and had the most unusual gold eye colour. He whispered in the young man's ear 'Be reborn my son, I am sorry.' and He bit into his throat, the young man screamed. It tore my heart to pieces, that was the moment that I fell in love with this mysterious boy. It was then that he was ripped from my clutches just like my life, my family. I had to return back to Angel Sanctuary, with one less soul to take back. My love had his soul with him. From that day I have watched over him, I watched as he adjusted to the life of a vegetarian vampire, I watched as he went through a decade of rebellion against his creator/father. I watched as he saw the same man who became a father to him, mate with a beautiful young women who had attempted suicide after her first born child, a boy of such beauty that it is and was a sin that he should die. It was a shame that that child should not have been since he was conceived. That child was conceived from the wrong man. I watched as the Father figure changed a young woman, how was deeply hurt beyond repair, who would of died and never known the true meaning to love if he had not, she also would never of understood how wrong it was to be as vain as she was. The father figure changed her hoping that she would be the same as his wife was to his first son. But it never could be for he was already in love, he never knew, never properly remembered the young women he fell for, as it was only ever a glance at her. I watched as the deeply hurt girl mate with a man who was being mauled by a bear he had angered by accident, I watched as she carried him all the way to the man to change him as she was to scared to do it herself. I watched as the number of mates within the family/coven increase but the young man still be without anyone. It has been 90 years since the first sight. 90 years it took for my God to allow me to come back to my love, my immortal. 90 years and my feeling never faltered only grow. I watched as his family reacted to me the way I had not attended for them to do. I never thought that my happiness and his would come to the unease of his family. For 90 years I watched over them always making sure that nothing bad ever came to him or his family. I would visit him when I was out on the job always before and after collecting the soul of the recent dead, I was next to him when he wrote the lullaby that you all love, I was there when he would smile and laugh with you. I watched from afar every Sunday I would spend it watching them go about there business. I would constantly glow Purple for when I was happy, this normally happened when I was round him or not long ago was with him, but I would always glow black, black is for despair and depressed, lonely. I was finally granted permission to leave and did so straight away. I arrived in a meadow where I saw the same bronzed haired, gold eyed man. We talked and then hunted together, we talked more. We came back here. I hide my scent as I knew that one of the males has not long been a vegetarian and was struggling, see my kinds blood calls to vampires but not always in a sense of thirst or hunger but in what ever way that particular vampire wishes at the time." I looked round and they had all twigged that I was talking about them but I never said any of their names, I would never disrespect them in that manor. I am no more then a mere outsider and I know everyone of their story. They never said a word and I could not stand to think that I have angered or upset them in some way, there faces where void of any expression. I stood to leave. I saw that the back door was open and was wide another to fly out off, they were double doors. I unravelled my wings, I heard collective gasps from the group, but Edwards was one of amazement and wonder, he had seen my wings countless of times yesterday, it was not until I noticed that they were glowing a mixture of green and black. I sawed out the door to hover in the garden when I heard several fast paced footsteps following me. I looked round and saw all of the family standing on the wrap around porch. I noticed that Edward was not far from where I was hovering.

"Angel, please don't leave. I promise nothing bad will happen they are all just shocked that you know so much about them and now they you. Please come back down. They have many questions to ask you." Edward said coaxing to get me back down to the ground where I knew that it was so that he could hold me and comfort me.

"Okay I will come down, but if your family cannot cope with me being here I will leave until further notice. I love you but I will not be the coarse of you being apart from your family." I flew back down. I kept my wings unravelled just in case a quick get away was needed. The Cullen's just looked at me like I was a ghost, something that should but yet should not be.

"May I ask what you are Bella... I have never seen some one as such as you. Nor have I ever heard of anything like you in all my years." Carlisle was the first to speak out of the other Cullen's. I looked up at Edward who walked over to me and smiled at me kissing me chastely on the lips before I spoke.

"I am an Angel. I have been for the last 90 years. I am immortal just like you, I live off of food and a mixture that is only known to other Angels and their respective halves , such as Edward knows what it is but, it is a rule amongst us Angels that it is not told to another soul no matter what. It is the same with if I were to get harmed or anything that I will have to return to get the right medical help and that Edward is the only one to come with me when or if such a thing is to happen." I told the rest of the Cullen's their faces looked shocked but there was no fear, or hatred or anger directed at me or my mate any more. I smiled a little smile, I did not get my hopes up, it is something I have learned within my 90 years of being in Angel Sanctuary.

**A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter took so long, I have not long ago finished my last exam and I have had serious writers block. I will not be updating 'Without You' yet unless I am requested to. I am not getting much praise for that one unlike this story. I hope to have another chapter put up within the week but do not hold me to it, I am doing the odd job here and there with my father. **

**Thank you to all my readers. I cant wait to see what you all think about this chapter. Please Review. If there is anything that you think I could of done differently or think I should not have said or should say and I will fix it in the next chapter some how. **

**Love **

**Eponine-Paddy-Cullen-Baldock **

**Aka: Iesha **

**xoxoxo**


End file.
